so baby let me hand you my love
by woodstockfestival
Summary: Noah Puckerman was always good with the ladies so when Quinn Fabray came into his bar with a load on her chest he knew what to do. But when his friends joke comes true he finds himself very much part of Quinn's troubles now. AU.


_So I probably shouldn't be starting a new story with my other stories and my summer reading book. But I couldn't shake this. I know where it is heading so hopefully when I get time it will be updated fast. _

_The title is from Fleetwood Mac's Hold Me. _

_And I do not own Glee. _

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't sure if it was the early humidity or the ticking of the timer that made her want to punch Rachel, but all she knew was that the brunette needed to shut up or else she would be catapulted across the bathroom. And Rachel wouldn't want that because there would be too much risk of blood getting all over her immaculately clean bathroom.<p>

"Rachel," Quinn glared, looking up at the girl across from her talking a mile a minute. "Would you shut up?" She emphasized 'shut up' because Rachel's not stop blabbing, ("So he's Jewish, right?" "Do you remember if he wore a condom or if it broke?" "Like Jewish, Jewish? Or half-bred?" "What was his name again?...P-Puck?" "I'm sure things will be ok." "That's definitely a Jewish lat name." "Stop shaking your leg Quinn, y-") was starting to seep through her ears to her brain and make her already irritable attitude that was the past few days more severe. Hence, the wanting to kill Rachel.

Rachel snapped her mouth shut and just stared at Quinn, saying nothing. "Sorry," She breathed out silently, looking down slightly red faced.

Quinn looked at her shaking leg and clamped a hand (that wasn't much more steady) on it and squeezed her toes in attempt for it to calm down. But her limb had no part of it and just shook faster, causing her to groan and smack a hand to her forehead.

"Ah Quinn?" Rachel asked tentatively.

Quinn growled, "What?"

Rachel hesitated and then pointed to the timer, "It's been five minutes."

Quinn looked in the direction where Rachel was pointing. The clicking that was getting louder and slower every time she heard Rachel's jabber eventually draining it out, did indeed stop. She secretly thanked Rachel, the ticking would probably cause her to go postal quicker.

After a few moments of internal struggle of 'should I run?' or 'just rip the band-aid off…now!' Quinn caved in to the latter and jumped to her feet. The next thing she knew she was in front of the sink and back to the same internal struggle.

Quinn craned her neck to look at a very anxious looking Rachel waiting. "What are you just standing there for?"

Rachel was clearly in a trance as she jumped at Quinn's rough words and sputtered out a, "huh?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Look at it for me!"

"Quinn I can-"

"What do you mean you can't?" Quinn yelled. "It's not that hard to look at a stick!"

"Then why can't y-?"

"For god sakes Rachel, stop being so selfish." Quinn picked up the white pregnancy test and held it out for Rachel in an expectant manner.

Rachel took a few timid steps forward and grabbed the stick from Quinn's hands. She didn't do anything. Just looked at Quinn as if she was waiting for an answer to get her out of this.

"What are you doing?" Quinn snapped.

"I…uh…ok, just ah…um-hold on, I…I can't do this!" Rachel threw the stick to Quinn who just barely caught it.

"Rachel!" Quinn threw the brunette a dirty, annoyed look and which was returned by a pitied, not so sorry look and a shrug. Quinn threw the stick back, which again, was barely caught.

"I'm not reading this for you," Rachel said waving the white stick in the air and throwing it back to Quinn.

"Oh yes you are!" Quinn tossed it back, Rachel glaring at her intently and threw it back. The blonde didn't miss a beat in returning it and cursed to herself when it was right back in her hands (when did Rachel's reflexes get so good?).

The back and forth of tossing the defenseless piece of plastic continued for a good minute with obscenities and threats being flung along with it.

"Be a good friend, Rachel and see if I'm knocked up or not!"

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"Quinn, no!"

"Dammit, Rachel!" Quinn threw her arms up in the air in frustration when Rachel let the pregnancy test fall through her fingers and hit the linoleum flooring.

"Shit," Rachel muttered staring down at the inanimate object now lying lifelessly on the floor. "Do you think it altered the results?" She asked with a sense of frighten in her voice.

Quinn sighed and bent down to retrieve it. Flipping it over but not looking at the results and looked up at Rachel. All her feelings of hate toward Rachel was gone as she felt genuinely scared and the smaller girls face fell significantly softer as Quinn gazed at her, vulnerability etching in her eyes.

"Could you…please just read it for me?" Quinn asked slowly and could feel the last bit of irritation in her words.

Rachel nodded and grabbed the test. Quinn stood up.

"Ok on the count of three," Rachel said. "One…two…three…"

Quinn watched anxiously, biting her nails nervously as Rachel flipped the pregnancy test in her hand and looked down to see the results. Quinn didn't look at the stick its self, but at Rachel, trying to read her face for a sign of anything (preferably relief). Though the brunette's poker face was intact (damn Broadway training) and Quinn could not tell what she was thinking.

"Is it-"

"You're pregnant," Rachel stated with no indication of any warning that she was going to throw that bombshell at the blonde.

Quinn felt her mouth go dry and a giant brick fall down her throat. "Y-you're kidding…I-I ca-"

"Quinn I…" Rachel trailed off and held the stick out to Quinn for her to see for her self that she was very much pregnant (well according to the test at least…and the week and a half late period…and the puking every morning…).

Quinn snagged the test out of Rachel's hand for a better look, the pink plus sign not helping the case of feeling dehydrated and falling off a never-ending story building.

"Are…are you sure this means I'm pregnant?"

"Yes."

"There must be a mistake…it must mean something else." Panic now replacing everything. She wasn't so much anxious anymore as she was terrified of this cruel joke God was playing on her. Obviously it wasn't true. She's Quinn Fabray. She has come so far since high school and refuses to let this be true.

"Plus sign means pregnant and negative sign mean not-pregnant. It says it on the-"

Before Rachel could finish her sentence Quinn snatched the box off of the sink and read it, flipping it over and over in a desperate search to find something to give her some source of relief.

"So there's no 'you aren't pregnant but you sure are stupid' or 'don't sleep with a bartender again'? Because I know both of those."

"Wait…he was a bartender?"

"Does it matter right now!" Quinn yelled at Rachel, throwing the box at the trash and narrowly missing and causing Rachel to eye the "mess" uneasily. "I'm pregnant! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Um well," Rachel said walking to the trash and discreetly as she could throw the box away saying, "Those things are wrong all the time. It could just be a fluke."

Quinn laughed bitterly. "No this baby is a fluke-"

"-you don't know-"

"Yes I do!" Rachel jumped and Quinn feeling slightly bad at lashing out at her best friend took a few breaths to calm herself. Feeling like she was calmer said, "I know I'm pregnant. Everything is pointing to it. I'm late! The morning sickness! Not to mention luck is rarely _ever_ on my side in situations like this."

"Quinn you can't keep comparing everything to-"

"But can't I? I mean c'mon Rachel we both know relationships aren't my strong suit. I either end up getting fucked or fucking someone over or finally fucking for the first time in months and getting knocked up."

"Quinn-"

"It's like I'm God's target to show girls what what not to be like. Like 'hey! You see that Quinn girl? Do the opposite of her!'."

Rachel sighed and Quinn wished, for the first time, that Rachel would wipe the pathetic sympathetic look off her face and go back to overly honest, almost cruel Rachel.

"You don't need to bring it up. We both know what has happened."

Quinn nodded. "I know."

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Rachel not daring to say a word and Quinn not able to form anything audible. The brick that settled in Quinn's stomach being joined by other bricks as it created a brick wall blocking out anything good for Quinn to think or feel. What was going to happen?

Her job. Would she lose it? She'd be dammed if she let that happen, working too hard and too long to get to where she is, starting back in high school. Working at a successful interior design magazine wouldn't have been able to happen if she didn't graduate from high school and New York School of Interior Design with honors and getting internships at various companies that helped her land the job.

Quinn finally had a taste off success that made her proud and now she saw it crumbling around her.

Then there's _him_. The tan, muscular bartender who gave her a few too many shots and listened to all her problems well past closing time. His kind words and smirk able to lure her to his apartment and she found herself waking up in an empty bed in a dark bedroom by herself. A note saying he'd be back but after forty-five minutes of waiting in his kitchen, Quinn getting annoyed and restless, a tall man entered the apartment and she was able to duck out unnoticed.

Should she tell him? He had a right to know but still…

"Quinn? Quinn!"

Quinn was broken form her thoughts by Rachel shaking her body, yelling in her ear, apparently trying to get her attention.

"Are you ok? Not another panic attack?"

Quinn went to say something but felt her words being cut off by sharp, fast breaths in her throat. Fuck.

Her face felt hot and wet now and despite the initial shaking by the worried, frantic Rachel, she felt her legs and arms quaking and managed to say, "W-water."

The blonde felt Rachel lead her out of the bathroom by her arm, grateful because she felt and saw the room spinning, various colors coming and going past her as she managed to put one foot in front of the other. When she felt the feel of the soft, thick pad of the couch Quinn felt momentarily better and then the thoughts that were freely swimming around in hear head came back and her breathing got faster. Her heart thumping and her stomach still sinking.

A second later Rachel rushed back over with a few items in her hands and fell right next to Quinn.

"Here," Rachel held out a paper bag and Quinn took it, instantly knowing what to do. She leaned forward and started taking deep, shaky breaths into it as Rachel rubbed circles on her back soothingly. When her breaths started to steady and slow down Quinn lowered the bag. Her breathing was still fast but not as rapid and she leaned back against the couch.

"You ok?" Rachel asked handing her a glass of water. Quinn nodded and took a sip of it, letting the cool liquid rush down her throat, hoping it would freeze the still sinking feeling in her belly.

Quinn went to nod and then stopped herself. She wasn't ok.

Shaking her head she felt a stinging sensation behind her eyes and hot tears start to burn in them. Rachel quickly took the glass from Quinn's hand and put it in front of them on the coffee table, not even bothering to put it on a coaster.

Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times in attempt to speak but found nothing to say or not even sure she'd be able to. "I'm scared," She eventually was able to choke out through a sob. And after that, all effort to keep her composure was lost in a stream of tears.

Falling into Rachel's warm embrace, Quinn cried into her shoulder. Pouring out all of her fears and regrets to the brunette as she stroked the blondes hair and tried to calm her and tell her things that would hopefully comfort her.

"Everything will be ok," Rachel said quietly, rocking Quinn back and forth. Quinn just nodded and hoped that she was right.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<em>

_Puck will be in the next chapter with one of our other favorites Finn! :) _


End file.
